A New Member
by justshutup
Summary: There is a new girl in town, Raine you, who turns into the love interest of the newest member of Edward's family a new vampire. disclaimer: all characters you recognize are from TWILIGHT, everything else is from me.
1. Chapter 1

Need to know:

-- means time lapse

Name: Raine

Age: 16

--

"WAKE UP!" Yelled your mom, Helena. "You're late!"

"WHAT?" You think as you jump off your bed. You glance at the digital clock and groan. It's 7:30 AM.

You brush your teeth, get dressed,…etc.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Helena asks.

"What's wrong with it?" You ask, glancing down. You were wearing your favorite shirt, a black H.I.M. band tee and your black "destroyed" jeans. You thought you looked okay.

"Well it's just-never mind. Are you ready?"

"Whatever. Helena, this town is so small that there isn't even an airport! I bet you I could walk through the entire town in just one day!"

"It would still take you a day, dear." Says Helena.

"Yeah, let's go." You say, grabbing a pop tart.

"Right behind ya babe." She answers.

--

"Are you sure this is the school?" You ask, staring at the buildings.

"Yeah, at least that's what the officials told me." Said Helena. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No Helena, it's okay." You say. It's bad enough being a kid but imagine having your _**mom** there!_

Your mom drops you off at the parking lot. You receive a lot of stares, probably because your mom was driving a Mercedes-Benz. You guys weren't rich, jus middle class that saved money; a Mercedes-Benz **did **look out of place amidst all the pickup trucks. There was a BMW though.

Then, you guess, you received a lot of stares for your clothes. Almost no one was wearing "destroyed" jeans; absolutely no one had band tees or short haircuts. You see a movement in the corner of your eye and you see a guy staring at you. You turn to look at him completely when you notice that he's, well, HOT! He's tall, at least 6'2'' and has brown hair. You can't see his eyes, but you have a feeling that they're hazel. There's something about him though, familiar, but you can't place your finger on.

You notice that there are quite a few people around him. Three girls and three guys. The guys are all handsome, and one of them is very muscular. The girls are all extremely pretty, and one, breathtaking beautiful. She looked cold, almost icy, as in untouchable though. The other two looked friendly, one more than the other, because, well, she looked the most normal. You had a suspicion about them, but you weren't gonna say anything. Yet.

Oh well. Now where's that main office? You think. You wander to the nearest building and stick your head in. There is a lady sitting behind a desk.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah. Is this the main office?" You ask.

"Yee sweetie. Do you need help?"

"Yeah, um, I'm new and I need to pick up my schedule." You say, walking in.

"Name?"

"Raine Conner."

"So why are you here?" Asks the receptionist.

"Why'd you wanna know?" You ask her. It seemed to you that she was too nosy.

"Just to pass the time honey." Said the lady, but you don't believe her. She's weird you decide. Living in New York City had taught you that giving away too much information was harmful, and sometimes outright dangerous.

"Here's your schedule. Have your teachers sign it and bring it back to me at the end of the day." She said, handing you your schedule.

You leave the office and look for A building where you had reading first. You finally locate it, all the way in the back. You walk in. You know you're early because there are only 2 students in the classroom. You recognize them as the boy who was staring at you and one of the other guys, this one with chestnut hair and golden eyes, You look around for the teacher and spot him behind his desk. He's a short balding guy with horn-rim glasses behind a newspaper.

You walk up to him but he ignores you. You clear your throat. He still ignores you. Finally you tap him and say, "EXCUSE ME!" By this time, the class is full and everyone stares at you. You ignore them.

"Yes?" He asks, peering up at you. You just hand him his schedule and point at the part that says 'teacher's signature.'

"Oh, you're new? Well welcome to Small High School. Nice to meet you, uh…" Says the teacher, drifting off.

"Raine." You supply.

"Uh, yes, Raine. I'm Mr. Berth and this is Reading A. Here's the work you have to do this semester." He says, handing you a bunch of papers. "There's an empty seat in the back."

You walk to the seat, conscious of all the stares you were getting. Can't these people just mind your own business? You can't help but think. You get to your seat and sit down. You're in the second to last row. The guy who was staring at you in the parking lot is the one who sits behind you. Life's so unfair, You think. For the rest of the period, and the rest of the day, you just spend your time thinking. Last period, finally! You glance down at your schedule and smile. You have gym. You love gym, as in seriously love it. You loved playing sports, especially soccer, hockey and dodge ball The last one is the most fun.

You walk into your gymnasium and see a bunch of girls clustered around each other and some guys sitting on the bleachers. You walk up to the gym teacher and introduced yourself. The lady tells you that you will receive your uniform in a week.

You went over and stood by some girls. You could here them whispering and glancing at you. _Immature, _you think. Finally one of them, with long brown hair, comes up to you. She's also the same one from morning, the one that looked the most friendly.

"Are you new? You know what, never mind. They did the same thing to me when I was new." She sys, nudging her head towards the girls.

"Was?" You ask.

"Yeah, I came here from Phoenix last year. Where're you from?" She says, fast.

"NYC." You say.

"Cool. I've never been there, but I heard that everyone there is in gangs." She confides to you.

You laugh at this. "Not _everyone _is in gangs. There's the Italian mafia, Russian mafia, …etc. "

She laughs too. "Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Isabella but call me Bella. I came here because I wanted to live with Charlie, my dad."

You smile. "My name's Raine. Call me Raine and nothing else but Raine. I'm just here."


	2. Chapter 2

You and Bella talk for a long time, almost the whole period. You were surprised that Bella hated gym. She walked with you outside, and outside you met her boyfriend Edward. He was okay, mostly quiet. You were a little embarrassed because the love birds kept on exchanging glances that made you uncomfortable.

"Oh excuse me, I have to call my mom." You say to the love birds.

"Oh, sorry." Said Bella, looking guilty.

"It's okay. I wish my ex and me would've had the same connection as you guys have." You say, smiling. Then before she could say anything, you take out your cell and call your mom.

"¿Hola?" Said Helena. One of her best friends was Spanish and had taught her the language. She'd then passed it on to you.

"Hey, it's me. I just got out. When're you gonna come pick me up?" You said, half in Spanish, half in English, aware that Edward and Bella were looking at you curiously.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, I get off at 5. Sweetie, can you get someone to drop you off?"

"I don't know Helena. I mean, dude, I don't even know where the house is!" You say panicking.

"Is everything okay?" Asks Bella looking concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that Helena gets off at 5 and I have to get a ride to my house." You say, try in got shrug it off but in your panic, your New Yorkan accent stood out more than normal, so 'my' came out sounding like 'mah' and house sounded like 'hawse.'

"Well, you know, we could drop you off." Said Edward.

"No it's o-" You started to say but Helena cuts you off.

"Honey did someone just offer you a ride? Go for it!"

"But m-" You started to say again, but Bella cut you off.

"Great! What's the address? I drive!"

"No-" You started again, but your mom cut you off by rattling off the address.

"Great." Said Edward, "Let's go. Oh and Bella, _I_ drive."


End file.
